A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and process for automatically winding of the continuously-supplied yarn.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Modern winders, for winding yarn onto yarn packages on take-up tubes, generally include two or more tube holders, each supporting one or more take-up tubes. While one holder is being rotated for winding yarn onto tubes mounted thereon, empty take-up tubes are placed on a second tube holder then in a standby condition. When full packages have been wound on the first tube, the full package is removed therefrom. It is then necessary to thread the yarn for winding onto the tube on the second tube holder.
The threading of the yarn can be effected by feeding the end of the yarn onto an aspirator or the like, and then using a "doffer" to engage the yarn in traverse guides for proper winding on the tubes. Such rethreading of the yarn requires a considerable amount of time. In addition, such a rethreading procedure produces a considerable amount of waste, particularly when yarns are fed at very high speeds.
Attempts have been proposed to reduce the amount of time required for rethreading yarn. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,505 discloses a winding machine with a device for bringing yarn to be applied in operative connection with a driven bobbin and a thread-capturing device so that the yarn is seized and spool formation began independently. One of the problems associated with this device is that thread guides are required which, in turn, must be manually threaded.
The present invention provides an apparatus and process for automatically winding a continuously-supplied yarn.